Discovering Polyamory  and eachother
by Kellaswana7x
Summary: Bella is pining after a certain blonde, who denies her advances but flirts.  One hot kiss in the bathroom, and a chance meeting change everything.  Who knew Rose was Polyamorous? Rated M for obvious reasons, dont like, dont read, BellaRosalie.


I watched the light from the unusually bright moon bounce off her skin. She is draining the blood of her kill. An Elk, I think. She is so perfect, its unfair. Everyone wanted her, and Emmett - the fucking oaf - gets her. What does she see in him, anyway? He's alright looking, certainly not a ten but not a five either. He didnt treat her the way I did, I noticed things he didnt, like the way the moon did funny things to her skin - just like the sun turned it into diamonds, the moon seemed to make it impossibly smooth looking. I ached to run my fingers along her jawline so much it was like a physical pain. She was in my every thought, both asleep and awake. She consumed me, and let me tell you, I didnt hate it. At night, she could turn me on in ways Edward never could. I would have to satisfy the heat in my nether regions or it would never go away.

She interrupted my train of thought, striding over to my side and pinching my ass. I swear she flirts all the time. I smiled and went to pinch her back but she leapt to the side and made me chase her. We flew through the forest, breaking branches and not even noticing. I caught her finally, and tackled her to the ground. We laughed, and suddenly it felt like an electric charge went through us as the laughter died and she looked in my eyes, but as suddenly as it happened, she stopped it. "Oh, uhm..uh, we should um, ge-get home, eh bella?" she said awkwardly to cover up the moment.

I know she felt it, I saw it in her eyes. Far from comforting me, this miffed me even more. Why doesnt she just go with it for once? One kiss! Emmett need'nt know, and honestly, one kiss is really all I want! Ok, that was a lie. I wanted all of her. I wanted her warmth to envelope my fingers, I wanted her taste on my tongue, I wanted - -

I must not think like this. Im getting wet already. She is in the other room, schmoozing it up with that fool. How I wish I could touch her the way he does. She walks in with this big grin on her face, which makes me annoyed. "Oh.." is all she says. OH? Thats all she says about that magic moment I know we both felt? Denial. Thats all that is - Ill fix that. I look straight into her eyes and say fearlessly, "Rose, I know you felt it." and I walk out of the room. Ill let that bait hang there for awhile. I look back and see her dumbfounded expression as I turn the corner to the central hallway. Score!

The next time I see her, she is in the shower. I walk in and start to brush my teeth. Edward and I had just had very loud, very rough sex. She knows obviously; that vampire hearing can really get in the way. I think Edward read her mind, because he never makes the sex all about me. I think he wanted to make sure I didnt stray. That's interesting..I guess she was thinking about me.

She steps out and doesnt bother to cover her grorious breasts. The way the kitchen light hits them, it makes them look like the most delicious tasting thing in the world and its all my self control not to pounce on her. She notices this and covers up. "Rose, please talk to me."

She looks at me, and the expression is almost afraid. She doesnt want to feel what she is feeling. "Bella, I know how you feel about me. I'm sorry, i'm not into women. I have Emmett, and he is all I need. I didnt want to hurt you." She sounds like she is trying to convince herself more than me.

This is the only chance i'll get. I know she is vulnerable right now. I flounce to her side, and kiss her full on the mouth. She pushes me away, but only half-heartedly. She returns the kiss for a moment, lost in the feeling. I'm soaked already. I reach up and grasp her bare breast, and she chooses this moment to come to her senses. She pushes me for real, and I stagger back and hit the corner of the sink with the small of my back, and fall to the floor. My skirt slips up and reveals my sopping wet cunt. She sees and her eyes go wide; I know she wants it. She seems to battle with herself for an endless second, then sweeps from the room.

Holy shit - that kiss was so hot. Im soaked and the heat is burning in my middle, begging for release. I just had sex, but I feel like I havent done it in months. I head to my room, ignore Edward, who passes me in the hall, and grab my vibe from under the mattress. I leave the house and head into the forest to this secluded spot I go to somtimes if there are too many vampires in the house. I climb the nearest tree just to make surethere is no one around. I sniff at the air around me and a scent crosses my nostrils. Rose? I didnt even realize she left. I follow the scent as silently as I can and come upon her in a clearing not far from my secluded spot.

Her back is to me but I know immediately what she is doing. Completely nude, head thrown back, mouth shaped into a perfect "O" as she lets out a breathy moan. She left to masturbate? But how didnt she hear me come near her? I dont ponder long, as my thoughts are quickly going to the hottest sight I have ever laid eyes upon - both vampire and human.

I am about to reach down to my own throbbing pussy, when she says something I never thought I would hear - she sighs my name. I stand there, too shocked to move. It looks like she is about to come, but she stops and gives it a minute. She is building herself up. I wait until the right moment, come up behind her, and kneel down in front of her without a word, and eat her out like I have wanted to for months. She knows I heard, so she does not object. I skillfully circle her rock-hard clit with my tongue, and she tastes as good as I knew she would. I reach up to knead her perfect breasts, and she starts moaning louder. She lets out a scream and I know she is coming, and hard. I lick up every drop of her I can, but I am not done yet. I shove my fingers inside her, so she doesnt stop coming. I let her ride my fingers, and comes once, twice, three times. I know I can keep her going, but I have needs too. I withdraw my fingers, and lick them clean. I push her to the ground and straddle her.

I lower my face to hers, and kiss those lips i've dreamed about for so long. This kiss is nothing like I have ever experienced. It is slow and sensual. Usually, with Edward, it is rough and hungry. I like this alot better, but I am now so hot I feel like I could cry. I slide off of her and pull her onto me. She gets the point and starts sucking on my nipples, which are rock hard. She swirls her tongue around each one, and reaches her right hand down to my clit. She circles it with her thumb and sticks her fingers inside me. This is the most pleasurable thing I have ever felt, and it doesnt take long at all for me to come crashing down. Not to be outdone, Rose made me come four times. My clit is tired and abused, but I dont care. I slide myself off her fingers, and position myself in front of her. I swing my leg over hers, and we start slamming our clits together. We scissor for two minutes or so, and both of us come again. I have never done anything like that.  
I separate myself from her, and stare into her eyes.

Everything I want to say is embarrassingly mushy, so I say nothing. I just stare into her eyes, and I am completely lost in them. I dont ever want to leave. How is it that I have a chance to be totally blissed out, but I cant have it. I dont know if Edward is going to stand for this one. But if he doesnt, he is going to kick me out. I cant be away frokm Rose. I see the same calculations running around in her eyes, and I know - we are fucked. There is no way she is going to be able to refrain from thinking about this in front of Edward. Emmett will remain clueless, of course. He is such a fucking dolt.

We dont speak for a long time. I rise from her arms, like a phoenix, I am reborn. I know who I am now. Ive been denying it for so long but there is no hiding from it now. Im a lesbian. I dont care, though. All I can think about is the impossibly flawless woman in front of me. I sort of noticed when it started to get dark, and I know we will have to leave soon. Im thirsty, too. I get up and start to dress. She watches me with an unreadable expression on her face. She rises and starts to dress, too. We fly through the forest, and we are greeted at the house by a stony-faced Alice. She looks at me and Rosalie in disgust, says simply, "He knows." and walks into the kitchen. He looks like he is in shock. "Edward, I know you saw this coming."

He looks at me as if biting back the torrent of words behind his lips. Then, abruptly, his body seems to deflate. This is worse than yelling. I love Edward, just not the way he loves me. I always felt like I was fucking my brother. "Im so sorry, I dont know what to say. I cant help my feelings, this isnt my fault. I know you must hate me. I.. I am just so sorry."

"How could you do this Bella? You are my whole world. Jasper warned me, so I cant say im surprised. I just thought.."

His voice trailed away and I was left with a terrible feeling. If Rose left me now, I would be nothing at all. I wouldnt want to live..and thats what I was doing to Edward. I was an evil person. I couldnt think of anything to say to him that would fix what I had done, so I settled for staring at him. I look at Rose for help. She knows Emmett will be home soon and she will have to face him as well. Alice says, "Thirty seconds" and I know she means until Emmett comes home. He walks in and senses the atmosphere in the room. "Whats going on?" They all look at Rose.

"Emmett, Im so sorry. Bella and I, we have been denying ourselves too long. We are in love. I hope you can forgive me. This doesnt mean im not still in love with you. Im polyamorous. I want you both. I have thought about this alot," she looks at me. "I know I didnt say anything to you about this yet, but its how I feel."

I am shocked for a moment, and then I think that this could work. I look at Edward, and give a shrug that suggests, "What do you think?" and he nods. I think things are going to work out, after all! I could sing! I cant believe it - Emmett likes the idea. Things are really going to be OK.

We walk back into the living room, hand in hand in hand in hand, and sit on the couch. Rose's head in my lap, her torso splayed across Emmett's, my head leaning on Edward's shoulder, his arms around me. Jasper walks into the room and happens upon this unlikely family portrait. He looks confused, mutters something to himself, and walks out of the room. I smile and allow myself to snooze for awhile, and finally, after months of confusion, I am happpy.


End file.
